Thalia
=Thalia Grace this page= From Camp Half-Blood Wiki, the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Wiki Thalia Grace is a half-blood, a daughter of Zeus and a TV actress with the surname Grace. She was a friend of Annabeth and Luke on their journey to Camp Half-Blood. She was turned into a pine tree by her father, Zeus, before she died while holding off monsters so Annabeth, Luke, and Grover could get to camp safely. She is then later revived by the Golden Fleece. edit History Thalia is a daughter of Zeus. Her mother was a beautiful actress but was also an alcoholic. For this reason, Thalia was not on good terms with her. Therefore, she ran away from her home. In The Last Olympian, the Titan Prometheus calls Thalia 'Thalia Grace', she is said to have stiffened up and replied, 'That was my mother's surname. I don't use it.' After she ran away she met Luke Castellan, and they teamed up together. It is assumed that they started a romantic relationship. Luke and Thalia wandered around, and eventually ran into Annabeth Chase, a plucky seven year old. Luke admired her courage, and gave her his knife, and promised that he wouldn't fail her like her family had, and Thalia was Annabeth's constant bodyguard. Eventually they all ran into Grover Underwood. Together, the quartet traveled to Camp Half-Blood but were chased by monsters from Hades. They would have escaped, except for the fact that a Cyclops stopped them so that monsters could catch up. The cyclops held Thalia, Luke, and Grover in the air to direct the monsters in their direction, but Annabeth saved them by stabbing the Cyclops in the foot. The monsters began to catch up, so Thalia made the ultimate sacrifice: she elected to stay behind so they could make it safely to Half-Blood Hill. It is unknown whether she actually fought the monsters or not, but she most likely fought them and was mortally wounded. Zeus, feeling sorry for his daughter(or not wanting her to be taken by Hades), saved her life by turning her into a pine tree, Thalia's tree. This tree became a constant barrier against monsters and mortals unless they were invited by someone inside. edit Physical Description Thalia has shoulder length spiky black hair, and blue eyes, with freckles under her eyes, mostly left. She is described as "pretty" by fellow campers and Apollo, (in Titan's Curse, when he say "Man, I hate it when pretty girls get turned into trees") and is "beautiful", according to Artemis. She wears punk styled clothes, and she has a magic bracelet that turns into Aegis a modified version of her father Zeus's shield. It has the image of Medusa's head on it. Many campers and monsters cower at the sight of Medusa's head on Thalia's shield. Thalia carries a collapsible mace canister which changes into a spear from The Titan's Curse. In The Last Olympian, she is wearing a " Death to Barbie" t-shirt and a silver circlet on her head, symbolizing her position as the first lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. edit Percy Jackson and the Olympians edit The Lightning Thief In The Lightning Thief, Thalia is mentioned once in one of Percy's dreams. Curiously, she is said to have stormy green eyes. edit The Sea of Monsters In The Sea of Monsters Thalia's tree is poisoned and the magical borders around camp are failing. Clarisse is sent on a mission to find the Golden Fleece and revive the tree, but Percy and Annabeth don't want to risk Clarisse failing, and also go on a separate quest. Percy asks Annabeth about Thalia, and whether she would have agreed with Luke. Annabeth was exasperated by the question, and asked Percy if he would ever betray Olympus, of which the answer was no. Annabeth said that Thalia got angry with her father a lot, but her personality and heart resembled Percy, and she would never have betrayed her family. Thalia later appeared in Percy's dreams and it is shown she might be the one to bring back Kronos to life. She comes back to life to conclude the second book after Clarisse places the Golden Fleece on her tree, which is good and bad because it means that Thalia can also be the one of the prophecy and Kronos would take advantage of that. Annabeth, Grover and Chiron are stunned at Thalia's return. edit The Titan's Curse edit Westover Hall Grover is sent on a mission to find more half-bloods, and he sends a distress call from a military school, Westover Hall. Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth go to Westover Hall, at the time of the school dance. Thalia manipulated the Mist to trick a resident teacher, but it doesn't convince the vice principal, Dr. Thorn, who is a Manticore. Percy realizes that Dr. Thorn is taking away the two demigods that they are trying to save, so finds the others and tells them, but they head in the opposite direction, and Percy chooses to follow Dr. Thorn. Percy is captured by him, but is rescued by Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover. In the battle, with the quartet losing, Artemis and her Hunters attack Dr. Thorn. Annabeth tries to stop Dr. Thorn from killing Percy, and leaps onto him and attacks him with her knife. Dr. Thorn jumps off the cliff, and vanishes, along with Annabeth. Thalia is angry that Zoë is there, and even more angry when they convince Bianca, one of the demigods they saved, to join the Hunters instead of going to camp and helping their cause along with her brother Nico who they also saved. She is also furious at Percy, who messed up on warning them, and as a result, Annabeth is captured and possibly dead. This depresses Percy to no end, and he wants to try to find Annabeth, but Artemis promises to find her, and leaves her Hunters, Percy, Thalia and Grover in the hands of her twin brother Apollo. edit The Quest Zoë asks for a quest, and Chiron gives it to her. It is decided that they will take two Campers, and three Hunters. Thalia quickly volunteers, silently asking anyone to question her right, when Annabeth, her close friend, is also missing at the hands of a dark evil. Zoë, Thalia, Phoebe, Bianca, and Grover all volunteer, and Percy is shocked and upset that he can't go. However, the Stoll brothers give Phoebe a poisoned T-shirt that covers her in painful hives as revenge for Phoebe's actions against them in Capture the Flag. Even though they only have four questors, Zoë insists they leave, because she does not want anyone else to be in danger, but Percy follows them, determined to rescue Annabeth. The Hunters, Thalia, and Grover stop at a museum after many hours and from a distance Percy sees Dr. Thorn confirming that Annabeth is alive and that his dream had been true. Dr. Thorn does not go into the museum with the rest of them and instead goes somewhere else. Percy follows, and soon he sees the General and Luke. Percy quickly escapes using Annabeth's cap and notifies Thalia and the otheres. Though the group (Zoë and Thalia in particular) was rather surprised and angry to realize he had followed them, they are interrupted when the Nemean lion attacks. Nothing is able to pierce its armour, much to the displeasure of the group. However, Percy discovers a weakness and has an idea to expose it. He finds astronaut food in a gift shop and throws them into the Nemean lion's mouth. It causes the creature to expose his mouth long enough for Zoë to finish him off with an arrow. Percy soon encounters Apollo again when they get on a train headed west. Apollo advises him to seek out Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea. Thalia and Percy both sit together, and Percy discovers that Artemis had offered to make her a Hunter, and that is why she didn't like them. Thalia is quiet at first, and then tells him that she didn't join them because of Luke, and then says that Annabeth had been thinking about joining them, and that he should figure out why. edit New Mexico With help from Apollo, they reach a small town in New Mexico. There they are surrounded by the skeletal warriors. Grover then senses Pan's presence and a wild gift from him, the Erymathian Boar. The boar comes to carry them further on to San Francisco. It takes them to the junkyard of the gods, and Percy meets Ares and talks to Aphrodite, at which point it is hinted that Annabeth and Percy will most likely have a romantic future, and she warns him against picking up anything in her husband's junkyard. Eventually, the group enters the junkyard, where Bianca tries to steal something, but she awakens a defective Talos and enters via a maintenance hole in his left foot to destroy him. She succeeds in destroying the prototype Talos, but goes missing afterward. At this time it is undetermined if she is alive or dead. Zoe is devastated and looks for Bianca. No one finds Bianca, and while Zoe is crying, they realize that Bianca was the one they would lose in the land without rain. edit Mount Tamalpais They go to see Annabeth's father in San Francisco to ask for help and he lends them his car, which cannot be returned to him as it explodes due to a lightning bolt that Kronos threw to make Thalia angry at her father. Thalia is shaken by this, thinking that Zeus tried to kill her, remembering the part of the prophecy one shall die by the parent's hand, but Percy comforts her and tells her it is just Kronos, trying to make her angry with her father. His words convince her, and she manages to stay focused. They all then climb to the Garden of the Hesperides, where Zoë meets her sisters and is poisoned by the dragon, Ladon. They continue to the place where Atlas used to hold up the sky, and they see Artemis taking on his burden. Annabeth is bound and gagged by Luke and Atlas. They discover that Kronos used Thalia to twist destiny into her hands, since she would be turning sixteen on the day following the Winter Solstice. Thalia demands answers from Luke, as to why he has betrayed them all, and Luke tries to pacify her, but she takes out her spear and says," you're not Luke, I don't know who you are anymore." and attacks him. Thalia and Luke battle each other fiercely, fierce anger on Thalia's side, desperation on Luke's. Thalia gaining the upper hand, and in the battle, Thalia manages to take his weapon, saying that he could never beat her. Luke tries to grab his weapon, and as pure instinct, Thalia kicks him, and Luke falls into a chasm. She is very shocked and sad, having tears in her eyes having done so, that she just killed Luke, but it is confirmed by Poseidon that the traitorous demigod had survived. edit The Battle of the Labyrinth Thalia was absent from Camp Half-Blood this summer due to her adventures Artemis and the Hunters, but she is mentioned once by Percy when talking to Hera, the goddess of marriage, about Zeus and Ms. Grace's past relationship. edit The Last Olympian Thalia and the Hunters come to New York City to help the campers to help fight Kronos's army off, and the Campers are very relieved to see them. Thalia says she has been on a great many adventures, and she, Annabeth, and Percy promise to buy cheeseburgers after the battle and talk about what they've been doing since they saw each other last. Thalia goes with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to Mount Olympus to defeat Kronos, but she ends up getting left behind when a pillar falls on her. However, she appears to survive and continue to work in Artemis's Hunters, and will presumably be immortal for the rest of time, unless she falls in love or dies in combat, or if she decides to leave, as her joining the Hunters was only to escape the prophecy. edit Powers and Abilities *Thalia is an extremely powerful half-blood and is on par in strength with Percy, Nico, and Bianca because they are also children of the Big Three. *Thalia can send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another person's body on contact. *Thalia can 'manipulate the Mist' which means she can make things as she wants them to appear to the eyes of a mortal (taught to her by Chiron). *Things that belong to her father's domain can do as she asks, such as statues of the angels in The Titan's Curse, which were gifts to her father. They, on her request, flew her and her friends to San Francisco. *Thalia has a strong leadership quality, possibly a result of being the daughter of Zeus. *Thalia has electrokinesis (control over electricity and lightning) due to Zeus, the god of lightning, being her father. *Thalia became Artemis' lieutenant (replacing Zoe Nightshade) in the end of The Titan's Curse, and as a result is immortal, unless she dies in battle, chooses to leave, or falls in love. *Thalia has ADHD like most other demigods. This is to heighten her battle reflexes. edit Weapons *A copy of Aegis that expands from a metal bracelet that she wears on her wrist, which many of the campers and monsters cower in front of. *A collapsible spear that expands from a Mace canister that she uses to manipulate her powers. *A Hunter's bow after joining the Hunters. *2 hunting knifes that she can use to send electro blasts from the curved blades edit Fatal flaw It is implied that she has a weak resistance when she is offered power (mirroring Zeus's power struggle with his brothers, as she also conflicted with Percy's over capture the flag ). She is also afraid of heights, a quality Percy finds strange and funny, as her father is the Lord of the Sky. She is also extremely determined, as revealed in the short story, The Sword of Hades, in The Demigod Files. She has trouble abandoning a difficult task that she has started but is not able to complete. edit Film The role of Thalia has not yet been cast, but is mentioned in a deleted scene in The Lightning Thief DVD by Grover. Since she is not seen until Sea of Monsters she will probaly won't be cast until Sea of Monsters starts production, if it ever becomes a movie edit Trivia *If Thalia had never been turned into a pine tree, according to her date of birth, she would be 21, which may be part of the reason that the prophecy landed on Percy, not her. *In Greek mythology, Thalia was the name of the muse of comedy. *Thalia, ironically has a fear of heights when her father is the god of the sky. *Thalia is the name of one of the mythological graces, hence the name "Thalia Grace". *Thalia works side by side with her immortal sister, Artemis. *Thalia was the the name of the nymph daughter of Hephaestus *Seeing as how Zeus' godly children are Persephone, Ares, Eris, Hebe, Eileithyia, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Nemesis; any of their offsprings would result in Thalia having numerous nieces and nephews. This would result in the Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Athena's cabins having Thalia as a half-aunt. Category:camphalfblood